Thank's to Audrey
by Tatyperry
Summary: Eles eram mais parecidos do que imaginavam. E uma tarde em homenagem a Diva Audrey Hepburn é que vai fazer com que enxerguem isso!


_Oi flores,_

_Essa o/s estava pedindo para ser escrita há um bom tempo, mas eu nunca arrumava tempo, mas a idéia também não me abandonou. Agora, finalmente ela resolveu deixar o meu bloquinho de anotações e ganhar vida. Espero que vocês gostem!_

_.  
><em>

**Thank****'s to Audrey**

**Trilha:**** **www(ponto)4shared(ponto)com/audio/phSf9fOC/Audrey_Hepburn-Moon_River_bre(ponto)html** **

**.  
><strong>

"Bom dia, Edward."

"Bom dia, Bella."

"Alguma novidade?" – ela perguntou, adentrando a loja, passando a mão pelas diversas prateleiras.

"Não, nada de ontem pra hoje." – respondi rindo.

"Bem... então vou levar... esse!" – ela disse pegando uma pequena caixa na terceira prateleira do canto esquerdo.

"_Bonequinha de luxo_, de novo Bella? Você já deve saber todas as falas de cor."

"Sim, mas eu simplesmente amo _Audrey Hepburn_ e não consigo me cansar desse filme. Você já deve ter percebido o quanto eu gosto de filme antigo e, particularmente, da _Audrey_."

"Oh, não me diga!" – disse rindo.

Ela me mostrou a língua antes de ir em direção a rua, cantarolando _Moon River_, me deixando ali, com cara de bobo na locadora de meu tio.

Fazia um ano e meio que eu me mudara para Forks depois de um acidente que matara meus pais, para morar com meu tio Carlisle e sua família – Esme sua esposa e seus filhos, Alice e Emmett. Depois de me ver passar meses definhando em uma cama, em uma depressão braba, Carlisle resolveu que chegara a hora de eu fazer algo da vida e, dessa forma, me colocou para trabalhar na locadora de filmes que montara para Esme e, diga-se de passagem, a única da cidade. E desde que eu começara a trabalhar ali, a cena da manhã se repetia. Bella entrava com seu lindo sorriso, seu bom humor e seu cheiro de morango e frésias, tornando meu dia excepcionalmente melhor.

No início eu achei que ela seria uma daquelas solteironas malucas que existem em toda cidade do interior, mas bastou uma pequena conversa com Esme, como quem não quer nada, enquanto eu fingia ajudá-la a preparar o jantar, para entender quem era aquela morena misteriosa, apaixonada por filmes antigos.

.

**Flashback**

"_Esme?"_

"_Sim, Edward!"_

"_Er... hum... eu estava pensando... a locadora não dá muito movimento né? Por que você e Carlisle insistem em mantê-la aberta?"_

_Ela parou de picar o que quer que fosse aquela coisa verde sobre a tábua, erguendo o rosto, seu olhar longe..._

"_Ah... não é uma questão de lucro, Edward. A locadora tem um valor afetivo para mim. Carlisle a montou logo depois que tive Emmett, para que eu tivesse algo mais para me ocupar além do neném. Os primeiros anos de vida dele foram passados ali, entre aqueles filmes, assim como os de Alice. E além disso, eu sei o quanto aquilo ali significa para a Bella também."_

_Meu coração deu um salto. Sem forçar nada eu conseguira entrar no assunto que tanto queria._

"_Bella?"_

"_Sim." – ela respondeu, voltando-se para os seus legumes. "É claro que você a conhece, Edward. Ela freqüenta a locadora todos os dias, faça chuva ou faça sol."_

"_Uma morena baixinha?"_

_Esme apenas acenou que sim com a cabeça._

"_É... acho que sei quem é!"_

_O olhar malicioso que ela me direcionou, assim como o pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios não me passou despercebido._

"_O quê?" – perguntei, levemente incomodado com aquele olhar. Minha mãe costumava usá-lo quando sabia que eu estava escondendo algo dela._

"_Nada."_

_Esme voltou para os seus legumes e o silêncio dominou a cozinha por um tempo. Estava louco para perguntar mais sobre a morena, mas aquilo faria minha tia pensar besteiras. Estava quase desistindo e deixando o cômodo, quando ela voltou a falar._

"_Vocês dois se dariam muito bem. Vocês têm muito em comum!"_

"_O que você quer dizer com isso?"_

_Ela voltou a encarar o nada por breves segundos como se pensasse se devia ou não continuar o que estava prestes a me contar._

"_Há alguns anos a cidade de Forks viveu uma grande perda. Era uma noite de chuva muito muito forte e Charlie e Renée Swan estavam voltando da formatura de sua única filha, quando um caminhão, que vinha no sentido contrário, perdeu a direção e os atingiu em cheio. A batida foi tão violenta que os dois não tiveram chances e morreram na hora."_

"_Mas eu não entendo..."_

"_Charlie e Renée eram os pais da Bella, Edward! E ela não se perdoa por ter resolvido sair com os amigos ao invés de voltar para casa com os dois."_

"_E o que isso tem a ver com os filmes antigos e, principalmente com a Audrey Hepburn?"_

"_Por que você não tenta descobrir por você mesmo? Agora me deixe terminar esse jantar que daqui a pouco seu tio e seus primos estão chegando."_

**Fim do Flashback**

**.  
><strong>

Uma semana havia se passado desde a minha conversa com Esme e todos os dias eu pensava em convidar Bella para um café ou algo do tipo, mas ela acabava saindo da locadora sem que eu tivesse coragem. Nossa conversa diária seguia limitando-se apenas às últimas aquisições da loja.

Eu estava dando uma olhada no jornal que Carlisle havia deixado ali, naquela manhã quando uma foto chamou a minha atenção. Era a oportunidade que eu estivera esperando.

* * *

><p>"Bom dia, Edward. Alguma novidade?"<p>

"Bom dia, Bella. Chegaram alguns filmes ontem à tarde. Eles estão naquela prateleira ali." – disse apontando para a sessão de lançamentos.

Ela me deu um sorriso agradecido enquanto se encaminhava para o local que eu havia indicado.

"Er... Bella, eu estava pensando..."

"Sim?" – ela disse se aproximando com dois dos filmes recém chegados.

"Eu estava vendo no jornal que vai ter uma exposição sobre a Audrey com a exibição de alguns de seus filmes neste sábado, lá em _Port Angeles_ e estava pensando se você gostaria de ir comigo?"

"Eu?" – ela perguntou arregalando os olhos.

"Sim, você!" – disse rindo, mas me sentindo estranhamente nervoso por dentro.

"Mas por que eu? Você pode ter a mulher que quiser dessa cidade, Edward. Por que ia escolher alguém... alguém como eu para sair?"

"Como assim alguém como você?" – perguntei sem entender o seu ponto de vista.

"Comum, sem graça e ainda por cima tão... machucada" – ela disse tão baixinho que eu quase não fui capaz de entender.

"Primeiro que me parece que você não se enxerga muito bem; segundo que não há companhia melhor para um evento sobre a Audrey e, terceiro... talvez a gente tenha mais em comum do que você imagina."

Ela me encarou por alguns minutos, talvez tentando entender o que eu quisera dizer com aquilo; e então desviou os olhos para o chão antes de murmurar.

"Okay. Eu adoraria ir com você."

"Eu te pego as dez então, combinado?"

"Perfeito. Mas algo me diz que a gente se vê antes de sábado." – ela disse me estendendo os dois filmes.

"Com certeza!" – disse rindo.

* * *

><p>"Uau, posso saber aonde o meu primo vai assim, todo gato?" – Alice perguntou, quando eu entrei na cozinha, para o café da manhã.<p>

"Bom dia pra você também, Alice!"

"Vocês formam um belo casal. Taí, adorei!" – ela disse, batendo palminhas.

"Ei ei... de quem você está falando? Que casal?"

"Ai Edward, não canse minha beleza, por favor". – ela disse rolando os olhos. "Ontem a Bella passou lá na loja e saiu com diversas sacolas com roupas novas. Você sabe há quanto tempo isso não acontecia, Edward? Não, você não sabe! E agora, você me aparece, sábado de manhã, todo arrumadinho e vai querer me convencer que tudo não passa de uma incrível coincidência? Faça-me o favor né?" – ela disse pondo as mãos na cintura e erguendo uma sobrancelha para mim.

"São apenas alguns filmes e um café Alice. Não veja mais coisas onde não existe."

"Vocês dois merecem ser felizes, Edward. E eu realmente torço por isso." – ela disse me dando um beijo na bochecha antes de se levantar e deixar o cômodo.

Às dez horas em ponto eu estava tocando a campainha de sua casa e ela não demorou muito a aparecer, linda em uma calça jeans justa, uma bata preta e uma jaqueta também jeans por cima.

"Oi" – disse aparentando certa timidez.

"Oi." – disse, lhe dando um beijo na bochecha. "Vamos?"

O caminho até _Port Angeles_ foi feito em relativo silêncio. Mas não aquela coisa angustiante, pedindo para ser preenchido. Era, até certo ponto, confortável ficar daquela forma com ela. Em um determinado trecho da estrada eu a vi virar o rosto e fechar os olhos com força, enquanto uma expressão de dor cruzava seu rosto, me fazendo imaginar se teria sido ali o acidente que matara seus pais. Tentando fazê-la relaxar um pouco mais eu mudei a música, deixando que _Clair de Lune_, preenchesse o interior do carro. Aquela era a música que sempre me acalmava quando eu me via pensando em meus pais e, pelo jeito, estava funcionando também com ela.

A galeria não estava muito cheia, o que me deixou feliz. Nada pior do que exposição cheia, onde quase não se consegue ver as obras expostas. E eu sabia que Bella iria querer ver cada uma delas com muita atenção.

"Esse é o vestido que ela usou em Bonequinha de Luxo."

"Eu sei." – disse, e ela me encarou com um olhar incrédulo. "Alice já usou uma réplica em uma festa à fantasia da família."

"Ah, tá explicado!" – ela rebateu, rindo.

"Mas eu já vi o filme, Bella."

"Já?" – perguntou surpresa.

"Claro! É um clássico. Além do mais, queria entender o que uma certa morena, tanto via nele."

Suas bochechas coraram imediatamente e, se possível, ela ficou ainda mais graciosa. Ainda faltavam algumas horas para a próxima sessão do filme e então decidimos sair para comer alguma coisa. Bella parecia pensativa enquanto caminhava ao meu lado pelo calçadão.

"Um real pelos seus pensamentos."

Ela pareceu um pouco espantada, como se nem tivesse se dado conta que estivera 'ausente' por um tempo. "Não é nada. Eu estava apenas pensando nos meus pais. Eles iriam adorar essa exposição." – e eu pude ver um quê de tristeza cruzando os seus olhos.

'_E agora? Eu devia me fazer de bobo e insinuar que ela poderia trazê-los em outro momento? Ou ser ainda mais direto e perguntar o que aconteceu com eles? Mas isso seria justo com ela? Não, claro que não. Eu não me sentia bem falando sobre o acidente dos meus pais, por que impor isso a ela?'_

"Um real pelos seus pensamentos" – ela disse rindo.

Eu repeti seu gesto, rindo com ela. "Estava apenas agradecendo a Audrey por esse momento. Se não fosse ela, eu nunca teria encontrado a oportunidade perfeita para te convidar para sair."

Ela corou uma vez mais, baixando os olhos. "Então acho que preciso agradecer também!"

Acabamos optando uma cantina italiana, pequena e aconchegante numa ruazinha lateral, de pouco movimento. Um verdadeiro achado. Era incrível como a conversa fluía naturalmente entre nós dois. Eu não precisava ficar pensando em que assunto puxaria a seguir, eles simplesmente vinham. Descobri que filmes antigos não eram a única paixão da morena sentada à minha frente. Bella era apaixonada por música e por livros também e, descobri ainda que tínhamos vários gostos em comum.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" – ela perguntou de repente, parecendo levemente nervosa.

"Claro Bella. Qualquer coisa!"

"Por que alguém como você veio parar em um lugar como Forks?"

E ali estava a pergunta da qual eu sempre fugia, mas, estranhamente, para ela, eu não me importava em falar. Talvez, por sermos parecidos, como Esme dissera aquele dia na cozinha.

"Como assim alguém como eu?" – perguntei querendo ganhar tempo para colocar meus pensamentos em ordem.

"Ah... você parece aquele típico garoto de cidade grande, descolado, do tipo que eu imaginaria jogando futebol no colégio e fazendo todas as menininhas suspirarem."

"E não existe esse tipo em Forks?" – perguntei rindo.

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Edward!" ela disse mordendo o lábio inferior. "Mas não precisa responder se não quiser."

Eu a encarei por alguns segundos antes de começar a narrar os fatos que apenas meus tios, além de mim, sabiam.

"Os meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro há um ano e meio. Carlisle é meu único tio e me trouxe para morar com ele."

"Eu sinto muito, Edward." – e pela primeira vez eu sabia que aquelas palavras eram realmente verdadeiras.

"Meu pai era médico e seria homenageado pelas causas sociais que apoiava. Para mim, era apenas mais um daqueles eventos sociais, cheios de pessoas hipócritas que apenas queriam ver e ser vistos; que fingiam admirar o trabalho que meu pai desenvolvia na África, mas não pensavam duas vezes antes de gastar altas granas com festas e prostitutas e depois vinham com aquele papo de que não tinham dinheiro para doações para alimentos e vacinas para aquele povo tão necessitado. Eu sentia nojo daquelas pessoas. Naquela noite haveria uma festa na minha escola, promovida pelas líderes de torcida e só os "selecionáveis" tinham sido convidados. Aquilo sim era festa para mim! Bebida à vontade e a líder de torcida que eu quisesse na minha cama depois. _Deus... como era idiota_. Lá pelas tantas eu chequei meu celular e havia mais de 30 chamadas de um número desconhecido. Não me importei com aquilo e continuei bebendo. Quando cheguei em casa, quase de manhã, Esme e Carlisle estavam me esperando. Como não conseguiram falar comigo, a polícia contactou Carlisle e eles vieram o mais rápido que conseguiram. Pelo que constataram, o carro do meu pai perdeu o freio e ele não conseguiu controlar o automóvel na curva, caindo no precipício. E sabe o que é pior?"

Bella apenas me encarou. Ela sabia que minha pergunta retórica não necessitava de uma resposta.

"Eu tive uma briga feia com minha mãe naquele dia. Ela disse que não reconhecia em mim aquele filho carinhoso, que costumava se orgulhar dos feitos do pai." – eu podia sentir minha garganta queimando e as lágrimas querendo escapar pelos meus olhos. "Eu queria poder ter dito que me orgulhava. Eu devia ter feito a vontade deles e ter ido naquela maldita homenagem!"

"Edward, olhe pra mim!" – Bella demandou, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. Você não teve culpa de nada!"

"Assim como você também não, Bella!"

"O que você está querendo dizer?" – ela perguntou confusa.

"Esme me contou sobre o que aconteceu com seus pais."

Seu olhar era de choque, enquanto abria e fechava a boca, como se não soubesse o que dizer.

"Agora sim, isso..." – ela disse apontando de mim para ela – "...faz sentido. O que foi Edward? Quis fazer a sua boa ação do mês convidando a pobre coitada da cidade para sair?" – perguntou se levantando, seus olhos, se pudessem estariam soltando faíscas, tamanha era sua raiva.

"Bella, acalme-se. Sente-se, por favor. Não foi nada disso. Eu puxei a língua de minha tia sobre você porque você já me despertava algum interesse e então eu finalmente entendi o que ela quis dizer com sermos mais parecidos do que poderíamos imaginar."

Ela voltou a se sentar, parecendo ainda um pouco desconfiada e me pegou de surpresa ao começar a falar, ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas deixavam seus olhos.

"Minha mãe não queria que eu saísse com os garotos. Ela já tinha me dito que fora na noite da sua formatura que se entregara ao meu pai e acabara engravidando. Não que ela se arrependesse, mas ela tinha consciência das dificuldades de se criar uma filha, sendo tão nova. Ela tinha medo que o mesmo acontecesse comigo. Meu pai é que a convencera, alegando que Jacob – meu amigo de infância e filho de seu melhor amigo estaria comigo. Mal sabia ele que seria justamente para Jake que eu me entregaria. Assim como você, ele sabia que poderia ter a garota que quisesse na sua cama àquela noite e eu fui a da vez."

"Bella, por favor, não fala..."

"Me deixe terminar, Edward, por favor." – ela disse, ainda lutando contra as lágrimas que insistiam em cair. "No meio da madrugada, Billy ligou para Jacob para perguntar se ele sabia onde eu estava. Pela cara do Jake eu soube que algo terrível tinha acontecido, mas nunca poderia ter imaginado a cena com a qual nos deparamos no meio da estrada. Foi horrível, simplesmente horrível. O caminhão partiu o carro deles ao meio e tudo o que eu conseguia ver era sangue para todos os lados." – nesse momento suas lágrimas já eram incontroláveis.

"Shhh, Bella, está tudo bem." – disse a puxando para os meus braços, sentindo suas lágrimas molhando minha camisa preta.

Eu estava mais leve depois de ter contado tudo e só esperava que ela pudesse se sentir da mesma forma. Aos poucos, suas lágrimas foram cessando e eu pude senti-la relaxando em meus braços, até que ela se afastou, ajeitando-se novamente em sua cadeira, me deixando com um vazio; querendo trazê-la novamente para os meus braços. Ela se encaixava tão perfeitamente neles...

"Desculpe por isso, Edward. Eu não sei o que me deu, não costumo perder o controle dessa forma. Mas também, nunca me senti à vontade para falar sobre isso com alguém antes."

"Não me peça desculpas, Bella. E eu sei exatamente o que quer dizer. Eu também nunca falei sobre aquela noite para mais ninguém." – disse apertando sua mão sobre a mesa. "Pronta pra ir?"

"Claro."

O caminho de volta para a galeria foi tranqüilo e nós dois parecíamos mais leves. Bella queria ver Bonequinha de Luxo mais uma vez e eu Charada; então acabamos optando por A Princesa e o Plebeu, algo neutro que agradaria aos dois. Por mim, teríamos assistido todos que ela quisesse, eu realmente não queria que aquela tarde acabasse.

"Bella?"

"Hum..."

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" – perguntei quando já estávamos no carro, na estrada de volta para Forks.

"Claro."

"O que toda a sua história tem a ver com a Audrey e com Bonequinha de Luxo?"

Sua gargalhada preencheu o carro e eu me dei conta de que poderia passar o resto da vida ouvindo aquele som.

"Esme não te contou?" – ela perguntou quando parou de rir.

"Não. Ela disse que algumas coisas eu devia descobrir por mim mesmo."

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, balançando a cabeça enquanto ria baixinho. "Meu pai era o chefe de polícia de Forks, mas havia duas coisas na vida que eram suas verdadeiras paixões: pescar e cinema. Charlie era simplesmente alucinado por filmes antigos. Já Renée era doida com a Audrey. Minha mãe sempre dizia que ela sim era uma Diva do cinema. Domingo era a folga do meu pai, então desde que eu me entendo por gente que neste dia nós três nos reuníamos, com um balde de pipoca, para fazer o que chamávamos de Maratona Audrey. Passávamos a tarde estirados pela sala, assistindo aos filmes dela. E Charlie fazia questão de mostrar seus conhecimentos de cinema após cada um deles falando sobre os ângulos de filmagem, tipos de enquadramento e mais um monte de coisas para os quais Renée não tinha a menor paciência e que eu só fui começar a entender muitos anos depois."

Ela parou contemplando a paisagem lá fora, um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios, antes de voltar a falar.

"Bonequinha de Luxo era o filme preferido dos dois. Apesar deles se amarem muito, este filme era uma das poucas coisas sobre a qual os dois concordavam inteiramente. Então, cada vez que eu sento com um balde de pipoca em mãos para assistir a esse filme, é como se eu voltasse no tempo e tivesse eles ali de novo comigo. E pelo menos durante aqueles 115 minutos, eu me permito sentir como se eles não tivessem partido, como se eles ainda estivessem aqui. Eu sei que é idiotice, mas..."

"Não tem nada de idiotice nisso, Bella. Eu sinto exatamente a mesma coisa cada vez que sento ao piano para tocar. Meus pais adoravam me ver tocar e enquanto estou sentado ali, tocando aquele instrumento, eu sinto como se nunca tivesse desapontado eles."

Nós dois permanecemos em silêncio o restante do caminho, o carro sendo preenchido apenas pelo barulho do motor e pelas músicas do U2 que eu havia colocado para tocar assim que saímos da galeria. Infelizmente, o trajeto não era assim tão longo e, mais cedo do que gostaria, estava estacionando meu Volvo em frente à sua casa, saindo para abrir a porta do carona para ela.

"Eu me diverti muito, Edward. Obrigada. A gente se vê na segunda." – ela disse, sorrindo largamente, antes de se virar em direção à varanda da pequena casa onde morava.

"Bella?" – eu chamei pegando sua mão esquerda e a puxando novamente para perto de mim.

"Sim." – ela respondeu, parecendo um pouco surpresa com meu ato repentino.

"Eu posso te beijar?"

"Beijo não se pede, Edward!" – ela disse séria, mas eu pude ver um pequeno sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

"Isso é um passe livre para que eu te beije?" – perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Meu Deus, você fala demais. Me beije logo, Edward!"

É... definitivamente eu seria eternamente grato a Audrey!

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>E então, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado. Eu tentei fazer algo bem levinho, mas não tem jeito, não sou eu se não rolar um draminha básico. E gente, para quem não conhece a Audrey, nunca viu algum filme dela, vale a pena fazer como Charlie, Renée e Bella, passar na locadora, alugar o máximo possível e fazer uma maratona. Ela realmente é uma Diva! E pra mim continua sendo até hoje! <strong>

**Ah, pra quem quiser ver, a capa de Thank's to Audrey está no meu profile!**

**Não esqueçam das reviews okay? Quero muito saber o que vocês acharam.**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
